


¿Eres tú, T/N? [3a parte]

by MatosaurusRex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatosaurusRex/pseuds/MatosaurusRex
Summary: Más que un sueño, aquello parecía ser una pesadilla. Donde solo estabas tú, la nada... Y una misteriosa voz que hablaba contigo directamente, provocando en ti escalofríos y ganas de gritar por ayuda. Pero nadie podía venir."¿De verdad creías que ibas a conseguir salirte con la tuya, T/N?¿Que cada "arreglo" que hacías, no me iba a enterar?Hahaha...No tienes ni idea de lo que te va a ocurrir por haber estado jugando con los universos.Vas a P A G A R por todo, y por nada, a la vez.Prepárate, T/N. Dí adiós a tus familiares, a tus amigos, y todo en lo que creíste una vez tener... porque de esta no vas a salir viva.Buenas noches, T/N. Y disfruta de tus últimas dos semanas."





	1. Chapter 1

¡Ya está aquí la tercera parte! Le tenía tantas ganas que no podía evitar temblar al escribirla. Espero que vosotros tengáis tantas ganas como yo de ver cómo empieza todo a desmoronarse. Ya basta de amor y carantoñas. TOCA SUFRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR COMO A MI ME GUSTA. Aunque me hayáis dado mucho amor, yo siempre os lo voy a devolver en forma de sufrimiento y angustia para el fanfic. Y esta tercera parte... JOJO. Esta tercera parte vais a saber lo que es bueno.

 

Pero... Siempre hay un final feliz, ¿verdad? Si hay suficiente determinación, cosas muy grandes se pueden conseguir. Quién sabe. Os tocará a vosotros decir si vais a poder conseguir aquello que tanto anheláis. Los primeros capítulos van a ser algo introductorios para lo que está por venir, así que dadle paciencia. RECORDAD: ahora los capítulos son mucho más cortos, prácticamente iré directa al grano. Así que espero que no os moleste.

 

Disfrutad de esta tercera parte... Si podéis. MUAHAHAH.


	2. 1. El principio del fin

Para cuando te diste cuenta, los árboles ya habían perdido sus hojas, y para aquellos que aún las conservaban, estas estaban teñidas de un tono marrón anaranjado propio de la estación en la que te encontrabas: otoño. Caminando por las calles, escondiendo tu rostro hasta tu nariz con la bufanda, podías ver que la ciudad poco a poco iba cambiando gracias a la presencia de los monstruos. Allá donde antes había un edificio abandonado, ahora estaba ocupado por tiendas y hogares. Una peluquería se convirtió en una librería. Una casa de tres pisos abrió sus puertas como una guardería infantil… Todos aceptando tanto a monstruos como humanos. Te alegraba ver tanto ese nuevo ambiente que durante tu vuelta a casa te detenías a observar las nuevas estructuras de la ciudad, a su gente compartir momentos agradables sin ningún tipo de racismo de por medio, y ante todo paz y tranquilidad.

Tras todo lo pasado durante ese último año, el poder ver que todo iba bien era una alegría interior que muchas veces te costaba comprender. Si acaso había algún que otro idiota que soltaba comentarios fuera de lugar hacia los monstruos, sin embargo en ningún momento llegaron a la violencia, por suerte todo estaba siendo controlado por las autoridades. Los monstruos se merecían su estancia en la tierra en paz, y ver cosas como a dos niños jugar sin importar qué tipo de especie eran, causaba una calidez agradable. Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, y la forma hasta en la que todos se sonreían por la calle lo demostraba.

-Buenas tardes… *****.

Saludó Inko justo cuando cruzaste un paso de cebra y llegaste hasta ellas, raras veces veías a la chica de fuego verdoso por estar las dos en zonas muy separadas de la ciudad. Al lado estaba Funko, quien dejó de jugar con su skate para verte y saludar.

-Buenas a las dos. ¿Todo bien?

-¡Todo estupendo! -Dijo Funko, sonriendo ampliamente. Su pareja asintió.- ¿Ya has salido de clases?

Asentiste. Lamentablemente tuviste que repetir curso por haber faltado a clase casi un año escolar. Gaster intentó con muchos métodos hacerte estudiar todo el temario en un mes… Misión fallida. No eras Albert Einstein ni Sheldon Cooper.

-Pronto son los exámenes del primer trimestre, así que estoy algo agobiada. ¡Pero todo en orden! Seguro que lo apruebo todo.

-Oh… Ojalá esa confianza la tuviese Funko. Huye de los aprobados como un gato del agua.

Inko se tapó la boca para reír, mientras Funko la miraba con una cara de incredulidad horrible.

-¡Bueno, yo puedo decir lo mismo contigo y la historia! El día que apruebes esa asignatura montaremos una fiesta.

-No seas así, mala persona… -Susurró Inko inflando un poco las mejillas, pero aquella actitud jocosa entre ambas acabó en seguida, pues al parecer Inko tenía algo de qué hablar.- Ah, hablando de fiesta… Casi se me olvidaba que tenía algo que preguntarte, *****.

Ladeaste la cabeza, esperando su respuesta.

-Pronto es la fiesta aniversario de nuestra llegada a la superficie. Me preguntaba… Nos preguntábamos… Si…

Inko empezó a mirar al suelo y a ti, mientras sus manos se apretaban entre sí  de forma nerviosa por lo que quería decir. Le estaba costando decir lo que quería, y al ver cómo dudaba, Funko decidió ir al rescate cual caballero de armadura morada.

-¿Por qué no quedas con nosotras para comprar ropa? Pensábamos ir al centro comercial con más gente, todos jóvenes. Y como eres cercana a nuestra quinta nos pareció buena idea invitarte.

Abriste los ojos y pusiste la boca en forma de “o”, comprendiendo aquella invitación en seguida. Se iba a celebrar una fiesta por el motivo anteriormente dicho, y como quedaba justo cerca de Halloween, esa iba a ser la temática de la fiesta. Así se celebraban dos fiestas en una, o al menos los organizadores de la fiesta –todos los Mettaton- lo consideraban así.

-¡Me encantaría! –Sonreíste, alegre de saber que más gente quería estar contigo. No es que tuvieras buena experiencia con jóvenes cerca, y te contentaba saber que tenías una nueva oportunidad.- La verdad es que no tengo nada aún preparado, y eso que es en dos semanas… Los exámenes me han absorbido por completo, hehe.

Funko se inclinó un poco al escuchar la última frase, alzando una ceja.

-Más bien tu novio te absorbe otra cosa.

Tanto tú como Inko la mirasteis de tal forma que ella acabó riéndose demasiado alto. Inko soltó un “degenerada” por lo bajo.

-Perdónala. Se pone así cuando tiene demasiada confianza con alguien.

Negaste con la cabeza. Intentando evitar mostrar el sonrojo de tus mejillas con la bufanda.

-No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada en parte gracias a Undyne.

Funko susurró un “¿ves?, eso no molesta”, aunque Inko siguió rechazando esa actitud tan descarada.

-En fin –retomaste la conversación principal- os tengo agregadas en Undernet, ¿verdad? Tengo que irme ya a casa o mamá se preocupará. Contactad conmigo por ahí, así me avisáis de cuando tengáis fecha y lugar de quedada. Estaré esperando ansiosa por vuestros mensajes.

-¡Te añadiremos al grupo de chat, entonces! A muchos ya los conoces, seguro.

Dijo Funko mientras sacaba el móvil. Asentiste, y empezaste a hacer un ademán para marcharte a casa. Unas últimas despedidas fueron dadas antes de que te alejaras de ellas, dejándolas a sus cosas. Una vez estuviste a solas y sin que nadie pudiese mirarte raro, diste un par de saltos de alegría. ¡Más amigos! Eso sí que era un acontecimiento digno de ser celebrado. Pocas veces habías podido estar con gente de tu edad, ya fuese por un motivo u otro, y aquello era un gran avance en tu vida social. No es que tu fin fuese querer tener amigos, pero el sentimiento de saber que eras querida por los demás hasta el punto de querer ser amigos tuyos y quedar siempre era bienvenido. Aunque realmente no tendrías que actuar así, casi siendo ya una adulta, pero qué rayos importaba. Apenas salías de casa sin tu familia, por lo que iba a ser divertido poder estar con gente de tu edad.

Las cosas sin duda estaban mejorando.

Seguiste caminando por la ciudad, la cual poco a poco se iba preparando para el frío de la noche. No llegabas tan tarde a casa normalmente, pero ya habías avisado que estarías en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo con unos compañeros. Estabas tan ilusionada que hasta tenías ganas de correr para decirle a todos que ibas a quedar con más personas para comprar trajes. Pero aquello sin duda quedaría algo patético… Mejor sería comentarlo así como quien no quiere la cosa. Pues en tu familia todos parecían tener muchos amigos, y mientras tanto, tú… Les tenías a ellos. ¡Lo cual era fantástico! Pero por fin podías decir que estarías fuera de casa por algo que no fuese salir al parque con Frisk o comprar comida con Toriel. Era un pequeño orgullo para ti toda esa situación.

No tardaste ni diez minutos en llegar a casa con paso rápido, saludando a quienes te hacían algún gesto o te dedicaban una frase, siempre con absoluta cordialidad, tal y como Toriel te mostró a hacer. En poco tiempo aprendiste ciertos modales que debía tener alguien perteneciente a la realeza, sin embargo para ti aquello era demasiado. Vale, eras la hija adoptiva de los Dreemurr, pero el tener que actuar como tal no era tu estilo. Tal vez porque creciste en un orfanato considerabas que no podías actuar de otra forma que no fuese cercana y agradable… La cuestión es que hacías todo lo que podías siempre de la forma correcta. Conseguirlo o no era otra cosa, pero al menos lo intentabas, y eso era lo que contaba.

Abriste con tus llaves la puerta de tu casa, y nada más entrar notaste el contraste de frío del exterior con el suave calor característico de tu hogar. El olor a mermelada llegó a tu nariz desde la cocina: la merienda, y junto con los ruidos que se escuchaban desde la entrada, sabías que había un buen ambiente desde un primer momento.

-Hogar, dulce hogar…

Susurraste para ti misma, quitándote los guantes, la bufanda, y las botas. Una vez lista fuiste por el pasillo con intención de ir a la cocina, de donde provenían las voces, para saludar a Toriel y Frisk, que parecían estar preparando todo para tu llegada.

-¡Ya he llegado!

Dijiste apareciendo por la puerta. Toriel y Frisk se giraron, sonriendo ampliamente al verte.

-Bienvenida a casa, mi niña.

-¡******!

Sin embargo, tu mirada deparó en una tercera persona que se encontraba en la cocina. Ahí, sentada en una silla, justo frente a Frisk, devorando una tostada con mantequilla, mermelada y azúcar. Con sus ropas rebeldes a pesar de estar en pleno octubre, actuaba con total tranquilidad y calma mientras devoraba aquella jugosa merienda. Cuando os escuchó a ti y a tu familia saludaros, alzó la mirada, y relamerse los labios te sonrió.

-Hola, querida yo.

En tu cocina se encontraba tu versión de Echotale.


	3. 2. Planificaciones

-Oh, hola.

Dijiste extrañada de que tu versión ET estuviese en tu casa… Pero tampoco es que pareciese algo grave a juzgar por los rostros relajados de los demás. Parecía ser una visita formal, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Si realmente hubiese sido urgente te habrían llamado al móvil… El cual tenía poca batería. Debías cargarlo en seguida.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Preguntaste sin querer ser un poco brusca, ofreciendo una sonrisa y sentándote en la cocina con los demás.

-Disculpadme, señoritas, antes de hablar toca merendar.

Asentiste, mirando a Frisk y ET. La última titubeó, merendar no era lo suyo, pero ya que era comida gratis, ¿quién iba a negarse?

-Una vez mi madre nos sirva comida entonces hablaremos. Pero, ¿es urgente?

La chica de ropas negras negó con la cabeza. Su rostro era neutral.

-Nada, no te preocupes. Se lo habría comentado a Toriel pero considero que tú también deberías estar delante.

Uhm, eso era raro. Y te picaba la curiosidad en el fondo. Pero si os atrevíais a hablar sin merendar, Toriel no iba a tener miramientos en llenaros la boca con comida.

-¡Hey, uhmmm, versión de mi hermana!

Llamó la atención Frisk, alzando su mano para preguntar algo. Tu alter ego alzó una ceja, colocando la barbilla en su mano de forma aburrida.

-¿Hm?

El pequeño no parecía estar acostumbrado a ver una hermana con tales ropas y ese pelo por esa mirada de extrañeza que le dedicaba, mas era fácil acostumbrarse, era lo mismo que con los de Underfell.

-Me dijo mi hermana que tú trabajabas por las tardes, ¿no? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te estás escaqueando del trabajo~?

-¡Frisk!

Dijiste para llamar su atención ante esa frase. Eso NO era algo que se pudiese preguntar, era de mala educación. Por suerte Rose no se lo tomó a mal.

-Pues sí. Mi jefe ha llamado a la policía y ahora me están buscando por todos lados para llevarme a la cárcel por ser un mal adulto. Estoy aquí escondiéndome de momento.

Frisk abrió los ojos sorprendido, tú decidiste levantarte para ayudar a Toriel a llevar la merienda a la mesa. De fondo los escuchabas.

-¿Y si vienen a casa? ¿Qué harás?

-Hm… Pondré a prueba mis habilidades ninja y me escaparé de aquí.

-Espera- ¡¿eres un ninja?!

-Heh, sí, y de los mejores. Llevo precisamente ropa negra para camuflarme.

-Mooolaaaa… ¿Puedes enseñarme a noquear a alguien? ¿Alguien alto, muy alto, y sin carne, que siempre me está derrotando cuando jugamos a las peleas?

-¿Peleas?

Dijo Toriel de pronto mientras dejaba el jugo en la mesa.

-Quiero decir puzles. Muchos puzles.

Toriel asintió. Tu versión se acercó a Frisk para susurrarle lo siguiente:

-Te enseñaré a ser el mejor ninja.

-Como Naruto.

-Uh… Sí… Eso.

Tú te volviste a sentar una vez todo estuvo puesto. Simples magdalenas con jugo, y en la mesa había mermelada, azúcar, mantequilla, en caso de querer adornar las magdalenas con algo. Si hubiese algo de lo que quisieras realmente quejarte de tu familia sería de cómo intentaban llenarte de comida siempre. A veces daba dolor de estómago, pero como en teoría se disolvía en el estómago pronto desaparecía. Y no adelgazabas. Era perfecto.

-¿De verdad te has escapado?

Preguntaste, preocupada por ella. Aunque fuese una adulta seguía siendo tu versión.

-Nah, hoy le cambié el turno a una compañera.

Perfecto. Respecto a eso no había problemas. Así que los cuatro os pusisteis a merendar. Tras los dos primeros bocados ya se podía considerar que habíais merendado, así que decidiste acabar con tu curiosidad al fin.

-¿Ya me puedes decir?

Tu alter tragó comida, tomando un poco de jugo de uva, mientras tú tenías de naranja.

-Verás, en la ciudad de aquí al lado, algunos Mettaton han abierto un nuevo hotel…

-¿La capital?

-Sí. Ahí mismo. Y está teniendo éxito precisamente porque tiene baños termales.

-Aha…

-Pues algunas nos hemos preguntado la posibilidad de ir todas las ***** a pasar una noche allí. Solo para relajarnos.

-¿Huh? ¿Os ha pasado algo para sentiros así?

-Nada. Simplemente queremos disfrutar de muchas cosas, y como se acerca el aniversario de los monstruos en la superficie no vamos a tener mucho tiempo después.

El aniversario el cual sería en un mes y ya había eventos preparándose… Lo sabías muy bien. Todo se iba a volver muy loco esas semanas. Incluso cuando la celebración sería un día prácticamente, muchos Asgore estaban empeñados en hacerlo por todo lo alto. Incluso cuando para muchos no era precisamente un aniversario, ansiaban disfrutarlo con todos los humanos. Algo sumamente entendible.

-Entonces sería una noche en otra ciudad… Suena bien. Pero…

Te giraste para ver a Toriel, quien había estado callada permitiéndoos hablar con tranquilidad, solo escuchando. Cuando te vio verla, ella solo sonrió, bajando su taza de porcelana blanca, la cual era demasiado pequeña comparada con sus manos.

-¿Sí, mi cielo?

Vale, esa sonrisa ya te estaba diciendo ALGO.

-¿Te parece buena idea…?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Hmmm, no sé. Te pedí que tiraras la basura y tuvo que hacerlo Papyrus, ¿recuerdas?

Se veía venir de lejos que Toriel no iba a dejar las cosas fáciles. Aunque Toriel fuese todo amor y abrazos, tenía su lado maternal duro que obligaba a hacer las camas, recoger los cuartos, y nunca dejar zapatos tirados por la habitación. Ofreciste una sonrisa derrotada, agachando la cabeza. Toriel te tenía contra la espada y la pared.

-Sí… Tienes razón. Lo siento. ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarlo?

Los ojos de Toriel vagaron unos segundos mientras musitaba un “hmmm”. Perfecto, dándole tensión al ambiente sin darse prisa en decir qué quería. A veces la maldad se escondía tras una dulce sonrisa maternal.

-Bueno, tengo que limpiar la cocina…

Oh, eso sí-

-Detrás Y dentro de los muebles.

Mi*rda. Eso sí que era pura maldad, y tu versión alter se rio por lo bajo. Teniendo en cuenta que ella vivía en su propio piso sabía cuán duro era mantener algunas partes de la casa limpias, en especial aquellas que eran difíciles de acceder. Pero tú sabías muy bien que de normal contrataban a Woshua para limpiar las partes más difíciles de la casa… Estaba claro que Toriel quería darte una lección por no hacer las tareas de la casa. Y como un viaje de una noche estaba servido como premio, más obligación había para eso. A no ser…

-¿Y si papá se niega a que yo vaya?

Toriel se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sonrisa pícara en sus labios adornada.

-Yo lo convenceré. Siempre. Lo. Consigo.

Wow. Tu madre podía llegar a dar mucho miedo. Así que suspiraste, dándole un mordisco a la magdalena, sintiendo la derrota y un próximo agotamiento debido a la limpieza fuerte que deberías hacer.

-De acuerdo…

-Pero que conste –quiso aclarar Toriel- que solo te dejo ir por estar contigo ella. –Dijo señalando a tu versión.- No permitiría que nunca fueras a otra ciudad sin la compañía adecuada.

-¿Huh? –Inquirió tu alter.- La mayoría de padres apartan a sus hijos de mi por si voy a llevarlos a un ritual satánico o cantar metal. ¿Por qué confías en mi?

Toriel se encogió de hombros, diciendo la siguiente frase como si nada.

-Yo también tuve mi época metalera, sé que la ropa no define quién eres ni cuán irresponsable eres.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Tú mirabas a tu madre extrañada a más no poder. ¿Toriel… vestida con ropas negras? Imposible.

-¡Quiero verlo!

Dijo finalmente Frisk tras haberse devorado seis magdalenas, prueba de ello eran los papeles que había en su plato.

-Recuerdo que Fluffybuns tenía un par de fotos… En nuestra primera cita… Y…

\--¡Quiero verlo!

Esta vez fuisteis los dos, Toriel negó con la cabeza.

-Otro día. Habría que ir al desván, y esta vieja anciana no está para cargar cosas pesadas. Lo cual me recuerda… Mi niña, ¿cuándo limpiarás la cocina?

-Heh… Cuando usted mande, mi general.

-Entonces esta misma tarde, ya que todos van a estar trabajando no serás molestada. Te ayudaré a mover algunos muebles, pues claro, la cocina está hecha un asco…

¿Pero no había dicho ella hace unos segundos que era demasiado anciana como para ir hasta el desván y sacar cosas? Bueno, Toriel podía ser adorablemente despiadada a su modo. No podías quejarte, era un pequeño castigo por haberte saltado una orden. Al menos tu versión alter no se estuvo riendo mucho por lo bajo, por lo que el resto de la merienda fue igual de agradable. Ella decidió marcharse una vez acabó de merendar, concretando que sería la semana que viene de sábado a domingo.

Era solo cuestión de limpiar la cocina (ugh), hablar con tu padre, y prepararlo todo. Hasta a medida que ibas pensando en esa quedada te entraban más ganas. Unos baños termales, como en los animes, con tus versiones, disfrutando de una noche relajada conociéndoos un poco más… Nada malo podía pasar. Eso, claro, era lo que tú suponías. Pues en cierta conversación de móvil las cosas no parecían asegurar que iba a ir todo como tú planeabas.


	4. 3. Uno para todas, o todos para unas

Bar de Grillby. 9 de la noche. Ambiente… caldeado.

Demasiado, podría decirse. Debido especialmente a cierto esqueleto, que en esos momentos armaba un escándalo terrible debido a las noticias recibidas ese mismo día.

-¿y os vais a quedar así? ¿sin hacer nada? ¡se van!

Dijo Underfell Sans en un intento desesperado de hacer que los demás Sans entraran en razón. Todos estaban jugando al billar mientras “discutían” sobre la decisión de tú y tus versiones respecto a iros un día a los baños termales… Aunque el que parecía más disgustado por eso era UF!Sans.

-relájate, bro. estás demasiado nervioso incluso cuando careces de ellos.

Decía G mientras era su turno para jugar, no le importaba lo que hiciera ***** siempre y cuando no fuese peligroso. Su estilo de juego era muy calculado, siempre analizando... Eso conllevaba a estar varios minutos en silencio, por lo que a veces algunos se cansaban de jugar con él por tener que esperar.

-TIENE RAZÓN G. NO ES PARA TANTO. ES SOLO UNA NOCHE, COMO CUALQUIER OTRA. ¡UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS EN UN HOTEL! ¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR ELLAS! ¡SE LO MERECEN!

Blueberry apoyaba toda decisión de su pareja, pues su **** era una adulta responsable. Y él confiaba en ella. ¿Para qué agobiarse por algo que parecía ser divertido? Si no fuese una reunión de chicas, él habría ido sin dudarlo.

-no lo queréis entender –seguía insistiendo UF!Sans, gesticulando con las manos y gotas de sudor cayendo por su cráneo. Se notaba que no le gustaba perder a su ****** de vista “por tanto tiempo”.- estarán solas en un hotel, ¿y si sucede algo? ¿y si necesitan ayuda y nadie está para protegerlas? ¿quién hará sentir a mi ***** como una reina? ¡ese es mi trabajo, maldita sea!

-ignorando esa última declaración… -comentó el Sans original, apoyado en la mesa de billar, tomando kétchup- a mi también me preocupa. pero estarán en un hotel mettaton, ¿qué diantres podría pasar ahí? ¿que se lo pasen demasiado bien? deja que los demás tengan un poco de húmero en su vida.

Tu Sans había dudado varios segundos cuando Toriel comentó en la cena tu plan de fin de semana, pero tan pronto supo con quién ibas, tuvo que dejarlo estar. Si tus padres lo habían aceptado, ¿quién era él para negarse? Era tu novio, no tu carcelero. Dos cosas que nunca debían ir juntas en una frase afirmativa. Por supuesto que iba a extrañar no poder escabullirse en mitad de la noche a tu cama para notarte entre sus brazos dormida… Mas eso era un capricho, no una necesidad.

-creo que es un plan muy divertido. mi ***** me preguntó sobre el tema, si estaba bien o no… -musitó OT!Sans, al lado de Blueberry, mirando fijamente cada movimiento de la bola, imaginando que era un sistema solar divertido e irregular- le dije que era su vida, y ella tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera. no soy quien para matar su diversión.

-por supuesto, ese es mi trabajo.

Argumentó entre risas RT!Sans  a modo de broma. Le tocaba tirar, y siempre buscaba al menos meter una, de una forma simple, brusca y lenta, como cuando blandía su hacha al hacer su trabajo. Le gustaba ver cómo caía lentamente la bola en los huecos de los bordes. Él era un poco más posesivo que los demás, así que la idea de dejar a su novia sola le provocaba escalofríos. Se negó las primeras veces, pero nadie era capaz de encerrar a un dios contra su voluntad. Y ese Sans no ansiaba buscar peleas, así que lo aceptó, de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

-solo déjalo estar, cuando te despiertes al día siguiente ya estarán todas de camino a casa.

-para empezar –dijo UF!Sans señalando a OT!Sans- ella ni es tu novia aún. y tú –señaló a la parca- para ser la muerte no te veo con las suficientes agallas para evitarlo.

-soy la muerte, no undyne.

-¿DE VERDAD ME HABÉIS INVITADO PARA ESCUCHAROS CONTAR CHISTES? PORQUE SI ES ASÍ ME MARCHO A CASA DONDE NO ESCUCHE VUESTRAS HORRIBLES BROMAS QUE ¡NO! TIENEN GRACIA.

Blueberry se defendió de esos horribles chistes, al mismo tiempo que daba palmadas en la espalda a su versión del espacio, pues este había quedado un momento deprimido por no ser capaz aún de avanzar su relación con ******. Ella se estaba esforzando, lo sabía, sin embargo ese Sans aún necesitaba tiempo para cerrar heridas y tener confianza en sí mismo. De pronto esos dos querían marcharse a casa e ignorar esa noche tan horrible.

-hah… parece ser que alguien se levantó con el calcáneo izquierdo hoy.

Blueberry se golpeó la cara al escuchar el chiste de DT!Sans, quien al tener su turno para tirar lo hacía siempre dando algún giro o una postura singular. “así me concentro más” argumentaba. Error y RT!Sans siemrpe imitaban sus posturas a sus espaldas para mofarse, lo cual ocasionaba que el pobre bailarín se sintiera cohibido. Por lo menos estaban los demás para controlar a los más idiotas del grupo.

-deberías relajarte, no es para tanto. déjate llevar.

Trató de hacer razonar Dancetale!Sans. Pues incluso si él hubiese querido evitar que su humana fuese a ese pequeño viaje, no tenía la suficiente confianza para enfrentarse a ella. Ese Sans probablemente solo conseguiría musitar pocas palabras antes de llegar a ser autoritario. Tal vez por eso la ***** bailarina conseguía salirse con la suya varias veces… Pero no era algo que llegara a molestar a ese Sans.

-a decir verdad, yo traté de hacer entrar en razón a mi *****. –Argumentó Ink, quien no jugaba al billar por considerarlo poco divertido. Prefería quedarse charlando y bebiendo algo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad.- entiendo que quieran estar juntas una noche, pero alejarse de nosotros no es una buena manera. aún hay cosas que… debemos asegurar antes de poder bajar la guardia.

Ink prefería no entrar en detalles, pero él era incapaz de ignorar lo que aún debía estar por venir. Lo más peligroso de la magia aún no había aparecido. Y podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Ese agobio evitaba que Ink pudiese tomar un respiro, y tampoco podía permitir que los demás lo tuviesen. Incluso si él no daba las explicaciones suficientes, solo advertía. “cuando se presente, que lo hará, sabréis a lo que nos estamos enfrentando”. ¿Y por qué no aparecía aún? Porque Él no quería, básicamente. Tal vez le gustaba verlos esperando hasta casi volverse locos… O estaba con otros proyectos… Ink y Error esperaban que fuese lo primero.

-tsk, mentiroso. –Respondió Error, quien estaba al lado de RT!Sans. Error disfrutaba de destruir a veces algunas bolas de billar que estaban a punto de caer cuando alguien había estado un buen rato pensando qué hacer. Básicamnte, G. Aquello causaba más de una pelea, y si no fuese por los demás ya habrían esos dos convirtiendo en polvo al otro.- si tú fuiste quien rechazó mi idea de atar a nuestra ***** para que no se marchara.

-¡pues claro que no lo haría! ¿es que acaso tienes un virus en el cerebro? sería un ERROR atarla contra su voluntad. nos odiaría por ello.

-pero estaría a salvo.

-¿prefieres que te odie y esté a salvo o que sea feliz y sufrir una noche sin tenerla cerca? mejor ni respondas, ya sé que a ti te encanta secuestrar a la gente.

Error se encogió de hombros. Ink se acercó a UF!Sans, colocando la mano en su hombro. El otro esqueleto reaccionó apartándose un poco, pues si no compartían su opinión, no debían acercársele con esa actitud tan cercana.

-escucha, sans, sé que estás muy preocupado por tu humana, todos lo estamos en realidad. pero debemos confiar en ellas. y en mettaton. no es sano vivir a todas horas agobiado… lo sé muy bien. intenta verlo con mejores colores, ¿quieres? si te hace sentir mejor se llevarán los celulares. podrás preguntarle cuando quieras si están bien. y si algo sucede, es tan fácil como teletransportarse ahí mismo.

Trató de animar el pintor. Pero el Sans de chaqueta negra y roja no estaba para nada contento con esas palabras. Refunfuñando, hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, apretando los dientes con furia. Había algunos que tampoco querían que sus humanas fuesen allí… Pero de alguna forma u otra eran convencidos de no hacerlo. Si tan solo pudiese encontrar la fórmula para despertar sus ganas de obligarlas… O mejor…

-no quiero que vayan, claro… pero… -su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sus dientes filados lucían más peligrosos que antes, pues eran los de un auténtico carnívoro que acababa de encontrar un aperitivo nuevo y suculento.- ¿y si no van solas?

Eso llamó la atención de la gran mayoría, tanto que hasta lo miraron, aun si era de reojo. UF!Sans siguió hablando.

-¿y si las acompaño para garantizar su seguridad?

-nope –dijo G mientras limpiaba la punta de su palo- si mi ***** descubre que estoy ahí me cortará los genitales.

-NO SE OS OCURRA DECIR OTRO CHISTE RESPECTO A ESO.

Exigió Blue cuando ya veía a más de uno queriendo decir el típico chiste de “pero si no tienes”. G se apresuró a responder.

-no te preocupes, ella ya se encargó de cortármelos antes, por eso no los tengo.

Blue se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa tres veces. Algunos se rieron, mientras que los que más se negaban a permitir ese viaje, preguntaban a UF!Sans.

-¿de verdad? –preguntó Error, muy curioso e interesado en el plan- ¿sabes que todas te odiarían si vas con ellas, verdad? dicen que es una “quedada de chicas” mimimi.

UF!Sans se encogió de hombros.

-bueno… mientras no lo descubran, todo podría ir bien.

Entonces, UF!Sans sí que recibió toda la atención de cada Sans del lugar. Ese esqueleto podía ser un cerdo e imbécil, pero en esos momentos más de uno podía asegurar que era un genio.


	5. [Comprobando si alguien lee esta historia]

Solo quiero hacer una comprobación de si alguien lee esta historia en AO3. Doy un tiempo de 2 días para eso. Si nadie responde, me voy a Wattpad. AO3 no me parece un lugar indicado para subir un fanfic en español, apenas gente española está por aquí y nadie comenta esta historia...

Pues eso. Espero que haya al menos alguien.


	6. ¡Me voy a Wattpad!

Debido a la falta de lectores en AO3 he decidido marcharme a Wattpad donde el feedback es mucho más amplio. Lo siento mucho si leías esta historia por aquí, pero si no has comentado pidiendo que siga publicando aquí, entonces no es culpa mía. Solo un usuario me ha hablado pero él también está por Wattpad, así que no veo la necesidad de publicar aquí obras.

Así pues, puedes seguirme en https://www.wattpad.com/user/MatosaurusRex

Ahí la historia continúa. Adiós~.


End file.
